Dragon of a Raged World
by Raistlin-Majere4
Summary: This is my first fanfic!!! Plz review!!! Good or bad i dont mind! Rated pg13 for swearing in later chapter


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following fictional material. I only own Kirby and Dani! Please do not sue me! I love Dragonlance! WOO!

Chapter 1 - Introduction

            It was a dark day on Earth. Thunderstorms rage everywhere. Young Kirby is sitting on his bed, just woken up, reading his book.

            "_Est Sularus oth Mithras, My honor is my life" read Kirby off his book._

            "_I wish there were magic in this world; I wish I lived in Krynn… I wish **I** have magic…" whispered Kirby, saying a quick prayer to Paladine, Gilean and Takhisis quickly after._

            Kirby put on his robes, and went out to get the newspaper, and at that moment, that second, thunder struck the front of his lawn, and blasted a great beam of light. A beam of light that was not pure white, but a mixture of white, red and black.

---------------

            In the Tower of High Sorcery in Palantha, Raistlin Majere has just finished commiting one of the more difficult spells to memory. The archmage stood up, and he went into his laboratory, and casted the spell. "_Mura majun oser ka qui kino_" he paused… "What if I don't get it right, what will happen?" "_dan__ warnus qui leur!" he finished…the exact same moment the lighting struck in the front of the lawn of young Kirby, part of the power used to cast Raistlin's spell was poured into the lighting and struck Kirby, infusing magic into his blood._

---------------

            Kirby was feeling very strange. He felt a tingle in his blood. He though it was the fear of the lighting. Strangely he wasn't even hurt one bit. He went to school as usual. He felt very tired. Very weak, yet strong at the same time.

            At lunchtime, he walked out of class. He was going to MacDonald's… Suddenly Dani, the school bully jumped out and blocked Kirby's way.

            "Hey Kirby, what's that, is that money? Give it to me!" demanded Dani.

            "_Do not be afraid… I will assist you… Confront him…"_

            Kirby heard that voice, and looking around, he saw no one, and he heard it again…

            "_Do not be afraid… Confront him… Concentrate your thoughts!"_

            Kirby concentrated all his energy, though feeling stupid, he though about one thing, Dani smashed against the lockers…

            CRASH! Kirby opened his eyes, and Dani was quickly getting up, and he ran away. He wondered what happened. How did Dani crash into the lockers? No one was around.

---------------

            Back in Palantha, Raistlin was on the floor.

            "Curse the dark queen! The magical field was disrupted… I feel weak! Argg… I hate being weak…" said Raistlin "Dalamar!"

            "Yes, _Shalafi?" asked Raistlin elven apprentice._

            "Assist me in returning to my room! And stop using that damn elven staff. Here." Raistlin murmured a quick spell, and a staff appeared. "Take this one. It is called the Sol Staff… The power of light is captured within, allowing one of Black robes to withstand weak white magic."

            "Thank you, _Shalafi_." Now holding the staff and guiding his master to his room.

---------------

            When he was walking home, he saw an antique store he has never seen. He went in, having a kender's curiosity (he feels as if he lives in Krynn), he went in. He looked around. It was filled with vases and pots, and he saw the storekeeper.

            "Hullo! Welcome to Fizban's antique! My name is Fizban! Come here young one, I have a new stock that just came in." introduced the storekeeper.

            Kirby nodded, and he followed Fizban, and walked to the back. There was a special case. Different from the other, he didn't know what, but it was different. Ordinary mortal would not have seen a difference. The reason that Kirby saw was because he was infused with part of Raistlin magic, and the reason he was feeling weak was because as Fistandantilus have taken up part of Raistlin life force, Raistlin have taken part of Kirby's. It was not intentional, as Raistlin didn't even absorb that life force, so he won't be weak forever, nor will Raistlin be strong.

            On the shelf was an orb, with 5 fangs wrapped around it, a staff with a dragon claw holding an orb, some different color robes, and a large object hidden behind a gold fabric.

            "All, except the portal," pointing at the large object "for $20." said Fizban.

            "Really?" wondered Kirby.

            "Sure is!"

            "I'll take it"

            Fizban put the robes, 3 of them, 1 red, 1 black and 1 white into the bag, "wash in cold water and tumble dry" gave the paper bag to Kirby, and handed him the orb and the staff. "The staff is called the Staff of Paladine, it was found in…err… Africa."

            "… Yes…." Kirby said strangely. "Good bye Fizban!"

            "Fizban? Who? Oh me…! Right… Come here lad."

            Kirby walked back into the back, and Fizban revealed the portal. "Stand in front of it!"

            "Why?"

            "Just do it!" snapped Fizban.

            As Kirby stood in front of the portal. Fizban whispered some random sound that Kirby did not comprehend, and gave Kirby a great push. Kirby, expecting to smash into the wall behind the portal, closed his eyes, but he didn't land.

            He was now falling through a red tunnel.

            "FIZBAN!!!" screamed Kirby.

Well that's the end of this chaper! Please R & R… Plz gimme lots of review… good or bad

P.S. This is my first fan fic! 


End file.
